With the growth of the Internet, individuals and businesses have been creating and publishing webpages to interact with viewers in a variety of ways: provide information; collect information; advertise products; sell products; and the like. However, the effectiveness of a particular web site can vary greatly. Various search engine optimization (SEO) means are known in the art for tweaking or modifying text or pictures on a webpage, but such means are often problematic, and address the issue of a web site being found, not the issue of improving desired results from visitors to the web site.